Size Matters Not
by TinyTornado
Summary: What would happen if an Ewok was a Jedi initiate? Read and find out. First Fanfic btw! Oneshot


Size Matters Not

Summary: What would happen if an Ewok was a Jedi initiate? Read and find out. First Fanfic btw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars that would be George Lucas (_Lucky guy… mumbles to self)_, but this story is mine, along with all the cookies in the WORLD!! Bwhaha.. (_Okay, okay, so maybe not all the cookies…)_

Rating: K, For some slightly height degrading remarks, but no violence

Time: Set Pre-Phantom Menace.

Size Matters Not.

It was typical day at the Jedi Temple, padawans walking with their masters, Initiates rushing to and from their classes, gossiping in the halls and making fun of other initiates.

One group, doing the latter, was making fun of a young creature that looked like a little teddy bear, an Ewok about 10 years old. "How have you made it this far? Your far too short to be of any use, and you'll never grow any taller.. The leader of the group sneered at the young Ewok with his posse laughing. "I bet a master will never choose you, who wants someone barely at their waist guarding their back! Hah!" He was about to throw in another disparaging remark when the bell sounded signaling the start of another class.

They all gave one last degrading look and walked away, one stopped at called back "You'll never amount to anything, because your so short!" then he too left, leaving the young Ewok alone in the hallway. He stood there for awhile, tears pushing into the edge of his vision, turned and headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he was late to class anyway, and couldn't face those… monsters again, not yet.

He sat down in the room on the border of one of the many fountains since the benches were to high up for him, setting his pile of books on the floor. _Why, why do they make fun of me!? _The tears that had been building up behind the dam finally broke, and they flowed down his well-groomed black and white fur to his chin dripping into his lap. _Why had Master Jinn taken him from his family, away from his home, his people… To this? How can this be better for me!!"_

_Master Jinn had shown up when Erolam, himself, was just a wokling, barely even 24 new moons old. His parents had been reluctant at first, not sure of what to think of these humans: Master Jinn and what he said was his Padawan Xanthos. _

_When the Jedi told them that Erolam had potential to be a great Jedi someday, they offered his younger brother Erpham, not even 2 new moons instead, but Master Jinn said that the Counsel had sent him for Erolam, even though Erpham had some force potential, but, not enough._

_His parents had finally agreed and Erolam found himself on a strange cold ship heading who knows where, (even though Master Jinn had said they were going to Corosaunt) he was a bit excited at first, the thought of being a powerful being, traveling the stars he always stared at from the top of the trees he climbed, but he wasn't excited now, not at all what he thought it was going to be like…_

During his musings he didn't notice the small, old green being that had come to sit beside him. "Upset are we?" the sound of Yoda's voice bringing him out of the stupor "No, master." He tried to deny it. Yoda just simply stared at Erolam, till his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes master" he whispered.

"Why, are you?" Erolam turned and looked at Yoda and told him everything, from the start to the finish, leaving nothing out over the years. Yoda nodded his head, his ears twitching knowingly.

Erolam felt so much better having told someone his problems, sat up a bit straighter to listen what Yoda had to say….

After a slight silence Yoda spoke up. "Care so much you do of what think others?"

He thought a second before replying, "Yes, I suppose I do."

Yoda nodded his head at this admission and said. "What think others matters not, but what think you, of yourself." He paused to let this sink in,

"Size matters not." Yoda gestured to himself "Tall, I am?" Erolam shakes his head in a negative way. "Had problems like you, being short did I, when your age I was." changing his gesture to poke Erolam in the chest with his stubby finger.

_Master Yoda had the same problems he did? _Erolam looked in shock at this new revelation. "Stopped me, it did not, you it will not, if believe in yourself you do." At this Yoda stood and hobbled out of the room, Erolams brown eyes following.

He sat there for awhile till he heard the class ending bell ring. He picked up his things that had laid forgotten in a pile and headed out determined to not listen to others, believe in himself, and ready to face anything anyone had to say. He would not prove it now, but over time and someday prove that _Size matters Not. _

One young initiate about Erolams age saw what had happened previously, but didn't get the chance to speak to the Ewok due to class starting.

After the bell rang, he stood in the hallway rocking back and forth on his feet and clutching books to his chest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Erolam as other initiates hurried about.

The young initiate finally saw him coming out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and hurried over to speak to him. "Look, what those other kids said is not true." He went on to say pretty much the same thing Yoda had said, firming what Erolam now believed.

Erolam let him talk till it seemed that it was coming to an end, then looking up at the blond haired kid "I know, I had a talk with Yoda" he stated

"Oh…" was all he could say, began staring down, but not at Erolam but at his feet seemingly embarrassed over all he said.

Puzzled Erolam looked at the kids feet as well and asked "What is wrong with your feet?" his head shot up and looked at Erolam "What do you mean?"

Erolam simple stated as if it was a natural fact known to all. "You're staring at your feet, so something must be wrong with them." He threw back his head and started laughing, drawing the attention of the occupants in the entire hall.

When he finally stopped he offered his hand out to the young Ewok and said. "I like you, my names Obiwan Kenobi." Erolam took his hand and shook it in the standard human greeting and replied. "Erolam Warrick."

After that they became fast friends and later comrades in battle.

Master Quigon Jinn took Obiwan as his Padawan and Aayla Secura, Erolam.

Erolam grew up to be a great Jedi Knight surviving the Jedi Purges and proving the fact that _Size Matters Not. _

_The end_

_A/N _

_Erolam is a character I came up with, he is the brother of Erpham Warrick who made a small appearance in Star wars: Ewoks episode Wicketts Wagon._

_He is the great Grandfather of Wickett who first met Leia on the planet Endor in episode six. _

_I do hope my First story was enjoyable to you all, please review and offer complements or constructive critisism... _


End file.
